This invention relates to folding tables and in particular to folding tables having a plurality of tops that are foldable within an outside perimeter of a single top section for ease of portability and extension from other structures such as a vehicle, another table, steps, railing, wheel chair or indigent cave for such uses as vehicle-platform extensions, picnics, card playing, festivals, flea-market sales, shows and exhibits.
Previously, there have been a wide variety of folding tables attachable to or extendable from a separate structure. None, however, are known to have dual tops that are foldable within confines of a single top in a manner taught by this invention. Examples of different but related foldable and vehicle-attachable tables include a table for a truck bed described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,335 by Russell, issued Feb. 25, 1992. The Russell device is a single-top table that fits in a pickup truck and has legs extendable at portions not held up by a bed of the pickup truck when slid out to where end one is supported by the pickup truck. It also provided ramp access to the pickup truck with the legs folded up and with one end on a ground surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,088, by Chudik, issued Feb. 19, 1991, describes a table extendable from a pickup truck similar to the Russell table but with different types of legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,934, by Miller, et al., issued Aug. 31, 1993, taught a work-shop table slidable from a pickup truck and having wheels on legs extendible to support and to move the table when off of the pickup truck. A sectional folding table having an end attachable to a separate structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,730, by Doerr, issued May 31, 1949. The Doerr device, however, was limited to having one end supported by a luggage compartment of an automobile. It was limited further to legs, slide ways, hinging means and other components different than taught by this invention. Other known prior-art folding tables attachable to a separate structure are further yet different.